Concentrated autologous stem cells can have therapeutic value for a variety of conditions. The process of Stromal Vascular Fraction (SVF) is the separation of cells (such as stem cells, progenitor cells, and other stromal cells) from a matrix of autologous tissue in which they are present. The cells in the SVF can have therapeutic applications against a variety of diseases. A complicated process can be required in order to isolate stem cells from autologous tissue, which can be obtained from a patient by means of liposuction, a syringe extraction procedure, or other surgical techniques. For example, the process of isolating and preparing stem cells for subsequent use can require significant equipment and several steps, including multiple fluid transfers. Such processes can make it difficult to maintain a sterile environment for the stem cells, which can result in high costs and long processing times with lower yields.